Saviour Smurfette (Hero Stories)
"Gu...Gu...Guardian" '-- Her first Word' Eri "Saviour" Smurfette (known mostly as Saviour) is a Smurf character that appears in the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series. Background Information She is the daughter of Hero and Wonder, who was born 9 months after Wonder was given the gift of child by Mother Nature, 15 years after her marriage to Hero. Unlike her father, she was born with a golden H on her forehead and his special Ki powers - which are not yet disciplined. She also possesses a combination of traits from both her mother and father. During her early infant life, she was kidnapped by Gargamel on the eve of her First Word Ceremony, she was soon rescued and was taken to the Blue Clearing by her mother and uncle Grouchy, just in time for the light of the moon to strike her and she muttered her first word. During her early Smurfling life, she was kidnapped by a ruthless shapeshifter, who was in the form of an armored Smurf, and was taken to the summit of Mount Versmurfius where if her father did not show up after a certain period of time, that he would kill her. Her father showed up just before he could do such a thing and he rescued her. She was also the the last surviving Smurf, when her uncle Smurfs, as well as her parents, were transformed into Purple Smurfs, but she was saved when a fire in Papa Smurf's laboratory caused a jar of Tuberose Pollen to explode, curing all the Smurfs of the disease. During the winter of the same year, a fire burned down the village storehouse, destroying all their stored food in the process. She, along with her fellow Smurfs decided to abandon the village in search of food. As they traveled through the blizzards and the freezing snow, they came across a castle and eventually meet a ruined lord named Mr. Poppery. Who offered them his last piece of food, until it was snatched away by a mouse. They soon found a treasure and they took it to the lord, who used it to purchase lots of supplies and he shared it with them as they began their journey home. When she is an adult, her mother passed down her special red wrist cuffs to her, before she passed away. Her mother's passing left her father in such a terrible state, that he decided to end his own life by throwing himself into the fires of Mount Vesmurfius. Her auntie Smurfette told him that he still had her and Saviour in his life and he can't give up on them. 10 years later, she was the matron of honor at her auntie Smurfette's wedding to her Papa Smurf, who was happy to see that her Papa Smurf was happy once again. 3 years into their marriage, she got married to Oracle, with a wedding similar to that of her parent Smurfs. 5 years into her Papa Smurf's marriage to Smurfette, she had a half-sister named Miracle. Personality Her personality is identical to that of her Papa Smurf's. She is kind and friendly towards her fellow Smurfs and Smurfettes and is trusted to keep them safe, when she takes over her fathers role of Guardian. Hidden Power As a child, Saviour is known to have within her a seemingly limitless dormant power, which only reveals itself when she experiences fierce rage, and when her rage ends, her power would drop dramatically. The earliest occurrence of this hidden power was when she was a young Smurfling, where she witnessed her father almost being killed at the hands of the Shadow Smurf, giving her enough power to combat the Shadow Smurf's energy attack and eventually defeat him. As she got older, she trained hard and gained access to a large portion of her power, and it was not until she was a young adult Smurf that her power was fully awakened and she was able to use it all at her own will. She displays exceptional power at a very young age, even surpassing her father. Traits She possesses a combination of traits from both her mother and father which include: *Hero's power. *Wonder's looks. *Wonder's singing voice (she will be a lot older for this trait). *Hero & Wonder's golden H. Relationships *'Hero' is her father, whom she loves dearly and wants to be fully trained in everything he knows about using the all powerful Ki energy. He also wants her to have the freedom to explore her own life and live it to the fullest. *'Wonder' is her mother, whom she also loves dearly. *'Miracle' is her half-sister, who Saviour trains in the use of her Ki energy. *'Smurfette' is her godmother. *'Hawkeye' is her godfather. *'Oracle' is her best friend and future husband. *'Sassette' is her adopted older sister. *'Nat, Slouchy & Snappy' are her adopted older brothers. *'97 male Smurfs' are her adopted uncles. *'97 Smurfettes' are her adopted aunties. *'Papa Smurf' is her adopted grandfather. *'Mother Smurfette' is her adopted grandmother. Appearance When she is a baby, she wears a purple sleeper along with a purple Smurf hat. When she is a Smurfling, she wears gold colored shoes and hat, pink Smurf pants and a red shirt, and her hair is in two ponytails. When she is an adult, she wears gold colored shoes and hat, a bra and a purple skirt and vest and her hair is flowing. Alternate Timeline(s) In the same alternate timeline that her parents explored in the mini-story "Who Would I Have Married?", she is the daughter of Hero and Vexy, and much like her main timeline counterpart, she was born with her father's Ki abilities as well as the golden H on her forehead, but she was born with her mother's black hair with blue highlights through it. Voice Actor(s) The desired voice actress for when Saviour is an Infant would be Julie McWhirter, who voiced Baby Smurf in the cartoon show. The desired voice actress for when Saviour is a Smurfling would be Stephanie Nadolny, who was the voice of Teen Gohan in the Dragonball animated series. The desired voice actress for when Saviour is an Adult would be Sarah Williams, who was the voice of Uni in the English dub of the Hyperdimension Neptunia anime series. Trivia *Credit goes to thebabysmurf for suggesting the name in a chat, which was quickly confirmed by A Heroic Smurf. *Credit goes to Bluebuddies member, Squeaky Smurf, as her adult pose is based on her preliminary version of the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf character, Sympathy Smurfette. *The idea of Saviour having a limitless dormant power inside her is inspired from Gohan from Dragonball Z, who also possessed a limitless dormant power, which only appeared whenever he experienced fierce rage. *The character is intended to be the female version of Gohan, Goku's son in Dragonball Z. *She is the first Smurfette in the series to be born naturally through the method of reproduction. *Her birth name of Eri is inspired by the character of the same name from the My Hero Academia anime and manga series. *Her Zodiac sign is Libra, as her birthday is October 19. '''' Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf characters Category:Smurfettes Category:Females Category:Smurfs Category:Babies Category:Heroes Category:Smurf Village residents Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Saviour's generation Smurfs Category:Original character creations Category:Ki channelers Category:Flight-able characters Category:Hero's family members Category:People with supernatural power